mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
User talk:The Light6/Archive 5
Re: I can see where this may be confusing; I changed my username, and .Sunnytail was my previous. I just never changed my signature subpage name. 02:52, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Faygo The Faygo page is a stub, It needs some thing to spice it up. The table is not in the best of formatting I'll admit, But I think it would be a nice addition. DingoMuncher (talk) 04:39, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Doom Players I understand that there's supposed to be a Prospit/Derse gradient, but on my end it just looks like Sollux and Mituna have blank white backgrounds. Could it be a browser issue? Because I'm using Chrome. 17:15, January 20, 2013 (UTC) :Using chrome as well, I have the same problem. I also checked with IE, nothing. I know this kind of code used to work for me back when I used mozilla firefox. It's probably a browser issue. 17:24, January 20, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm using Firefox and the gradient displays fine for me. It's probably an issue with Chrome. 17:39, January 20, 2013 (UTC) OK I did a bit of googling, think I found the problem and solution, posting it on the table talk page instead. - The Light6 (talk) 01:31, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Zillyweapons So, I just read the update. Basically I propose that we dedicate a separate page to these "Zillyweapons" (perhaps merging the Warhammer of Zillyhoo page on it as a single section), and even if we don't do that I really do think that pictures of each weapon really ought to have been uploaded by now, and placed on the respective strife specibus pages. 05:02, January 25, 2013 (UTC) :There was some discussion about this in the IRC with multiple opinions. No clear consensus was reached but I believe the name "Legendary weapons" was the most popular option. - The Light6 (talk) 05:26, January 25, 2013 (UTC) ::I like that name a lot better than the tentative one I just semi-proposed there. Glad to hear that there does seem to be an inclination towards making a page for them. And for future reference, how can I access the IRC and how do I know when meetings will be? 05:42, January 25, 2013 (UTC) :::All the instructions to access the IRC can be found here: MS Paint Adventures Wiki:IRC. Also there isn't scheduled meetings, the IRC is always open and people join and leave as they please. - The Light6 (talk) 05:51, January 25, 2013 (UTC) I need to stop editing around midnight I was copying the code from the bladekind page and transferring then modifying it on the wandkind page, and guess got my tabs confused and failed to double check which page I was editing? Anyway, your comment brought up an issue I hadn't thought to consider: should it go on the needlekind page, or the wandkind one? 06:03, January 25, 2013 (UTC) :It looks like the decision has been made for me, and now that I think about it Needlekind really does make more sense for what we know of the weapons so far. But I really do want to apologize for the frequent dumb mistakes I've been making lately, it's embarrassing and, frankly, downright unprofessional. In some cases it even appears to be counterproductive, and I'm truly sorry for that. 06:31, January 25, 2013 (UTC) :No problem, I've done dumb things while late night editing too. And while someone already made the decision I might as well back them up on it, the Thistles of Zillywich are obviously meant for Rose, and Rose's specibus is needlekind. Well OK at the moment Rose has no specibus and John has needlekind as a back up, but I think it goes without saying that John will return Rose's specibus. Also I just noticed that John isn't mentioned as one of the needlekind users. - The Light6 (talk) 12:36, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Wiki-navigation Something that has been bothering me for some time now is the outdated and terribly capped Wiki-navigation. I took the liberty of writing up a more current and correct one which can be found here. I ask that you either copy what I made and replace it with the actual article (since only admins can edit that), take what I made and alter to however you wish, or just correct and update the current one which is what I did anyways. Thanks! 18:44, January 25, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks. 20:03, January 28, 2013 (UTC) EOA6A5A2 So... How do we handle this? There weren't even curtains, really. Can we say it ended? And if so, how does this work in the Acts navbox, since it's "back to A6A5A1"? 04:38, January 26, 2013 (UTC) :I have no idea. I think we should continue with A6A5A2 until it becomes clear exactly what happened. Because it appears Caliborn has re-unlocked the narrative prompt and seems to be protesting this, he may regard it as "cheating" and force the narration to continue to acknowledge it as A6A5A2, I mean at the moment trying to make a valid guess at the moment is almost like throwing jelly at a wall to try and make art. - The Light6 (talk) 04:43, January 26, 2013 (UTC) ::I agree, waiting and seeing what happens is always the best move to make imo. 17:47, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Aspect Symbols I've noticed that more and more of them are being shown as close-ups, and I was wondering if we should replace the old images with these new "official" ones from the comic. 15:17, January 28, 2013 (UTC) :Usually higher quality is always preferable. However, in this case the images are already drastically bigger than they appear on the individual pages. So with the exception of the smaller ones, e.g. heart (although even that is fine), i don't see any need to replace them with bigger versions. 18:32, January 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Well my only real concern here is that, although the images we're using are really good approximations, they're still just that: approximations. And I'd much prefer replacing the images with something "more canon". They're all slightly different, but the Hope symbol sticks out the most. ::It's admittedly not that much of a big deal though, I'm just concerning myself over minor details here. 18:39, January 28, 2013 (UTC) :::Oh yeah, I forgot that some of them are approximations, in that case I guess we should go for it. Feel free to hunt them down and I'll rip them. Or you can rip them if you want to try. 18:43, January 28, 2013 (UTC) I'm fairly certain that not all of them have been shown yet, but I know breath and light were shown close-up in two flashes (John Rise Up and the one with Jade's Land), and taking these latest four from the Quest Beds would be a good place to start. Oh Light was also shown in Wake. Bottom line: Light has probably already been properly ripped (though I noticed it has two black pixels near the bottom, idk why) 19:04, January 28, 2013 (UTC) :Mind was also shown (when terezi confronted vriska), as was Heart (in Dirk synchronize). Rage was shown as a loading screen when caliborn shot gamzee. The quest slabs are terrible for ripping because they are affected by the perspective, but the recent 4 were also shown properly just befor the quest slabs were shown. Glancing over these I think hope is pretty much the only one that needs to be fixed. 19:30, January 28, 2013 (UTC) ::True... they are just approximations... I think we can be fine doing as many as possible official and the rest as approximations. 20:02, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Right, I did mean the page before the quest beds. And Light really does need to be fixed, make those two pixels transparent or yellow. Mind, Breath, Time, Light, and maybe Space look like they were ripped straight from the pages and therefore are basically entirely canon. Void is probably fine... but if we can make it "more official", then why not? Life is very slightly different (wasn't it shown on a page in the bg of Jane's Prospit tower, actually?) , and again Hope sticks out the most. I think Blood and Doom are really the only ones we haven't seen closeups of yet. 20:34, January 28, 2013 (UTC) After replacing the life one I realized that we might see the symbols even bigger very soon if the kids get some sort of ascension scene. I'm going to pause this project for a bit to see what the next updates bring along. Also yes, the life symbol appeared behind Jane's dream tower, but it was all transparent and flashy and obscured by the tower. 11:27, January 30, 2013 (UTC) So hope without outline is updated, but I am not that good at making outline version. Anyone able to add an outline or knows someone who can do that? I could grab an even larger version of life from jane's shirt now, but I don't think that's necessary really. Also Aepokk, you replaced the void one with the one seen on roxy's shirt close up, right? That means we got the aspects of the B2 kids covered. 15:58, February 9, 2013 (UTC) That is indeed where I took it from. Looks like the only ones left are Blood, Doom, and maybe Rage. 17:30, February 9, 2013 (UTC) You are nearing 10,000 edits This might call for a celebration. 16:06, January 30, 2013 (UTC) :Actually, according to this: I already have, and apparently it was yesterday. Yay me I guess? - The Light6 (talk) 17:18, January 30, 2013 (UTC) ::Aww, you missed the celebration then, also I beat you in the All Wiki Edits tab. =b 18:51, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Wow I remember making you an admin as if it was just a few weeks ago, and now you already have over twice as many edits than me. Congrats. 18:55, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Oh hey you joined on the day of Cascade, I never noticed that. 19:09, January 30, 2013 (UTC) new Infobox tabber style What happened? D: Was this something we changed ourselves or did wikia do it? I think they are hideous compared to the old ones. Now they look like they used to look on the monobook skin. The infobox style was one of the few things that imo actually looked better in the new wikia look. u_u 19:10, January 31, 2013 (UTC) :Ah, wonderful. I'm not the only one who thinks it looks awful. The thing is, though, it fixed our broken tabber issue. 19:51, January 31, 2013 (UTC) :It was something we changed ourself, at some point yesterday Wikia went offline only to come back online and our tabber be completely broken. After awhile it started reworking on Oasis but not Monobook so SN decided to replace our current code with different code in order to fix it and try and fix it the other problems. It succeeded, however we don't know why the appearance is different on Oasis, it still is exactly the same in Monobook. - The Light6 (talk) 00:27, February 1, 2013 (UTC) :That's pretty annoying. And it looks the same on monobook, because monobook always had exactly this ugly stlye of tabbers. Oasis on the other hand had really nice looking ones before this change. But I suppose as long as it works. 00:35, February 1, 2013 (UTC) ::What exactly are Oasis and Monobook anyway? I keep hearing mentions of them. 00:42, February 1, 2013 (UTC) :::Well we might be able to go over the old code and the new one and see if we can determine what may effect the appearance in Oasis and attempt to correct it. :::And as for what Monobook and Oasis are, they are different Wiki skins you can change between them on your or if you are on Monobook you can check how a page looks in Oasis by adding ?useskin=oasis to the url (John on Oasis) or if you use Oasis you can check how a page looks in Monobook by adding ?useskin=monobook to the url (John on Monobook). - The Light6 (talk) 00:57, February 1, 2013 (UTC) :::Oh wow, yeah I much prefer the Oasis skin (which appears as "Wikia" on my preferences,is that right?) because I like how it distinguishes itself from other wikis. 01:06, February 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::Yes, it is listed as "wikia", that's why some people also call it "new wikia skin". Basically "oasis" = "wikia" = "new skin" --> <-- "monobook" = "old skin". I personally work with oasis, except for rare occasions. But many editors like monobook better for various reasons (and some of those reasons are pretty good). 09:33, February 1, 2013 (UTC) I've gone through the new code and the old code from Wikia.css and it turns out... they're almost exactly the same code. I'd assumed it was different because the way we invoke it on this wiki is different to on FFWiki. There were only three small differences; one line in the old not in the new, and two in the new not in the old, so I copied the one line over, and also copied every single piece of formatting (text, background, etc.). I don't know why the old code didn't work in common.css, and I'm going to guess it's something to do with the two lines, because there are literally no other differences structurally. The format seen with the old code isn't showing up for me yet; I'm going to assume that's down to wikia's cache. Only time will tell, I suppose. What I really don't understand is how our tabs ever worked in the first place. We had no js code for them on any of the three js pages (Monobook, Wikia, Common) before I added it yesterday! :Well it appears the tabbers on Monobook now look like they did on Oasis? :Perhaps the visual code for the tabber can be removed from the main tabber code and transplant it back to the Wikia.css? I mean maybe Monobook was using some sort of default visual setting but Oasis was using custom visual settings? But yeah I still have no idea. - The Light6 (talk) 15:07, February 1, 2013 (UTC) ::No, no, it was my intention that the visual style be put in common.css and applied to both skins, so it's worked out as intended if Monobook is... *checks* excellent, showing up for me as well now For some reason the Oasis tabber style is showing up on the page, and the tabber is broken again. But only on that page, oddly enough. 15:36, February 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Wait... people still use Monobook? I upgraded to the new layout months ago...? 14:41, February 4, 2013 (UTC) :::Yes, some people (*cough* myself *cough*) consider Oasis to look like crap. - The Light6 (talk) 14:49, February 4, 2013 (UTC) ::::Well it does but over time I noticed that some Wikias stopped having features and even page designs that worked on both layouts so I unhappily updated to the new layout. Since I figured it was such an outdated layout that Wikia would be deleting it soon that I had better get used to it. 15:18, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Well, I dunno bout everyone else, but I'm still seeing the "ugly" tabber style on Oasis ._. Although I am actually getting used to it and don't think it's too much of a problem really. Still would be nice to have stuff unified. - 20:24, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Help with my sandbox I appreciate the help with my sandbox! Thanks! Rabbeseking (talk) 02:41, February 21, 2013 (UTC) :It's no problem. - The Light6 (talk) 02:43, February 21, 2013 (UTC) I realize why the page itself and it's attached images wouldn't work on the Wiki, but I enjoy having an organized list similar to the weapon pages. Feel free to add anything else in the future. Rabbeseking (talk) 02:45, February 21, 2013 (UTC) :Why wouldn't it work on the wiki? Because there is already a page called "Books" describing the MSPA books? Just use a different name like "Books in Homestuck". - The Light6 (talk) 09:32, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Mostly because more than a few of the books on the page already have their own pages on the Wiki. If you don't think this is an issue, I'll go ahead and create the page. Rabbeseking (talk) 05:20, February 22, 2013 (UTC) I'm going to go ahead and create the page, since it seems like both you and Aepokk Venset think it's a good idea. Rabbeseking (talk) 07:15, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Adventure Game The info box on the page needs some work. Seems like removing certain bits just replaces it with others. Really frustrating. Rabbeseking (talk) 05:13, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Davesprite Hello there. It's been a while. Over a month now, I think? Some time in early January. Well anyway, it seems like a decent amount of articles are looking much better now! Plenty of projects completed, new pages created, even the navbox looks better than it used to! I do have one quick question, however: Some time ago, you brought up my (somewhat meager) list of "projects" I hoped to complete on my userpage. You brought up the possibility of moving "Alternate Future Dave" to "Davesprite" but said you didn't agree with my reasoning. I'm curious: what IS your reasoning as to why that could/should happen? Much obliged. 06:22, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism on the trolls' page Trolls page is vandalized! Help! 00:46, February 24, 2013 (UTC)Anon :Other people have already cleaned it up. But yeah, if I am on the wiki when vandalism occurs I'll clean it up quickly. - The Light6 (talk) 04:00, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Messing around I was just messing around. :The wiki isn't your playground, we have enough people vandalising stuff as it is without people just "messing around", which has been used as an excuse before by vandals. If you don't want to be warned for vandalising content, don't vandalise content. - The Light6 (talk) 01:41, March 26, 2013 (UTC) hey if you could change the main page to make it imply that andrew hussie is "doing" instead of focusing (a reference to sex!!) ryan north, i think it could be an amusing little change! it's okay if you do not agree, i bid you good bye 03:29, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Fan troll why do you keep deleting page Fantroll? ._. :Because this wiki is not the place for it, we document MSPA, not the fandom. There are plenty of other wikis that document fan trolls. - The Light6 (talk) 03:59, April 6, 2013 (UTC) There is no reason to delete the page i made o-o Megumi459 (talk) 04:07, April 6, 2013 (UTC)Megumi459 :There is a reason and he just told you what it was. 04:27, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Forgot about the built in rocket for Spades Slick. Also, I got rid of the extra Maid picture because it seemed unnecessary. There is a better picture already there, an extra is not required. The only difference between the two pictues is the angle. Kookie Krusher (talk) 09:11, April 9, 2013 (UTC) :Not true; the coattails (for want of a better word) are longer on the second one Vandalism on the kids' pages. Uhhh yeah I just tried to search Dave Strider and it says on recent activity that "A Wiki Contributer" changed all the pages and well on several pages it says "VRISKA IS A CUNT" over and over again. IP 86.31.218.125 is replacing the kids' pages with offensive spam. please ban asap HungryGuilmon (talk) 19:08, May 4, 2013 (UTC) IP 69.149.255.41 isn't helping, either. offensive behaviour/language and minor acts of vandalism against vandalism (vandalism-ception?) don't mean to be a zealot but... HungryGuilmon (talk) 19:32, May 4, 2013 (UTC) :I'm sure he isn't ignoring you, he's probably just offline right now. I'll do my best to help, but I can only revert multiple edits at once, I don't have the ability block anyone. 20:11, May 4, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah this was all happening at 5am-6am in my time zone. - The Light6 (talk) 23:44, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Page class I was wondering if I might be able to share my speculations on the page class with you. I feel I can shed a little light on this mysterious class. BloodSoul (talk) 18:01, May 15, 2013 (UTC)(BloodSoul) :Sure, though I am not sure why you would want to share them with me in particular. Might I suggest having a look at the Wiki forum? You may wish to post in the pre-existing thread? However as the thread is more focused on the overall system you may instead wish to make a new thread altogether. I mean you can put it here on my talk page if you want, just saying it seems a bit of a narrow focus :P - The Light6 (talk) 00:53, May 16, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you for the advice. I'm still rather new here and don't know my around but your advice is greatly appreciated. BloodSoul (talk) 13:20, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Server Chains So most of these are covered by the Computer Terminals page, and the trolls even have the Troll Teams one in addition, but I don't think we actually have the Alpha/B2 Kids' server chain listed anywhere. IIRC though (with client first), Jane > Dirk > Jake > Roxy? 19:57, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Scratch's Death I dunno... I didn't want to turn this into an edit war with a bunch of messages left via edit summary, so I figured it warranted conversation here. The relevant quote on the page was "Scratch said he had to die for LE to be brought into this universe. Now we have seen why explicitly." To me, that doesn't necessarily entail "LE enters the universe immediately upon Scratch's death, and therefore the moment we see LE is the moment Scratch dies." So I think he really did die when Hussie Even looking at it from that perspective, it can still be argued that, in a way, English did enter the universe immediately upon Scratch's death, because he starts talking to (post-scratch) Damara on the I suppose an argument against this would be that Hussie only said Scratch was " ", but I'm not sure what to make of that. 16:47, June 7, 2013 (UTC) :Well I couldn't find it the Tumblr post I posted was the closest thing I could find, but I am fairly sure at one point Hussie did in fact clarify that after being shaken that Scratch was indeed still alive but choose to remain on the floor doing nothing until English entered the universe through his body and finally killed him. *makes another search and puts more effort in* OK now I found the proper page: http://mspandrew.tumblr.com/post/15935209301/windswept-questions ::Question: “If one yard is your only influence, why did you kill Doc Scratch and rip off his leg? Isn’t that influencing stuff?” ::Andrew: No, because I didn’t kill him. This was also explained. When in my proximity, he goes unconscious like a reverse Calvin and Hobbes deal. Then I left, and he stayed asleep for just a little while, until the conditions for LE’s arrival were met. Then LE busted out of him, thus killing Scratch, fulling his claim that he needs to be dead for LE to arrive. Because his arrival itself is what kills him! This would have happened regardless, and my involvement affected nothing at all. Maybe if he wasn’t unconscious, he might have refreshed the scotty dog bowl once or twice while waiting around to become LE, and that’s it. :I guess the only mistake I made was that Scratch was actually unconscious, not choosing to do nothing, meh a tiny detail. - The Light6 (talk) 00:36, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Cherub Symbols In response to your edit to my recent edit of the Zodiac page: Though you make a point I do not disagree with, I think it can be pretty much assumed that the Cherub symbols are ''derived from the Troll castes: Gamzee appears to have provided literally everything found in the Cherub's room, including the clothing (and he's logically the only one who could or would have done so, or so I think). Because he is a troll, and was there when they hatched, it would make sense for him to assign them symbols based on their blood color, in the fashion trolls are accustomed to. As much as I am loath to bring philosophy into casual discussions, Occam's Razor says that this is the most likely thing that happened. tachyonTrajectory (talk) 02:43, June 9, 2013 (UTC) :I agree that given we know Gamzee gave them everything that would presumably mean he also gave them their symbols and that Occam's razor would suggest he chose pre-existing troll symbols. But Occam's razor does not confirm anything, it only suggests. Thus we have to say such things as though they are only a possibility. I mean it is possible that the cherub symbols do not exist in troll culture and Gamzee for whatever reason took them from human culture. It is a more complex idea and certainly not suggested by Occam's razor, but within a story like Homestuck it remains a distinct possibility. It even remains a possibility that Gamzee created the symbol himself possibly due to influences of Caliborn's soul in Lil Cal, making the symbols a stable time loop with humanity's possession of them a coincidence or a sign of influence from Lord English. My point is that while I agree about what Occam's razor suggests in this situation, we should be careful to not assume its suggestions are indeed facts. - The Light6 (talk) 04:30, June 9, 2013 (UTC) :I did say that I do not disagree with your edit clarifying my statement, and I believe I ''am genre-savvy enough, with regards to those plot elements you mentioned, to know better than to carelessly discard sufficiently-plausible theories. :However, while not ignoring hypotheticals, there has been prior evidence of Gamzee at least paying lip service to the troll social structure (just before his murder of Equius) - so given that line of reasoning, from the perspective of a sufficiently-attentive observer, I think I'd still be inclined to make the assumption that he is the source of their symbols until presented with further evidence to the contrary. tachyonTrajectory (talk) 07:05, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Well regardless of whether they're actual troll alphabet symbols or not, they came from Gamzee, it's not like any other cherubs we know of used symbols. I mean hell, Calliope's is set in the metal above her computer screen. Though wait actually that may imply a more stable time loop like TL6 mentioned, like how 413 shows up everywhere... 19:28, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Unicode font packs Side question cause this seemed like a good place to put it: how do I obtain the ability to display more unicode characters than the default? Because my computer doesn't show the Ophiuchus symbol. 06:02, June 9, 2013 (UTC) :Well for me they are the default, but I guess the problem would be that the Ophiuchus symbol isn't included in your font pack, therefore I guess the solution would be to find another pack of whatever your default font is and download and install it on your computer. That's the only solution I can offer. - The Light6 (talk) 06:32, June 9, 2013 (UTC) :Unless you've done so already, a resource you might want to investigate is this site; it's got a list of fonts for each Unicode range and explains how to configure Unicode in various browsers. tachyonTrajectory (talk) 07:05, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Karkat's wriggling day Somebody needs to fix Karkat's wikia page. For his "wriggling day" it states that he was "born" (or I guess it would be "hatched") on the 12th of June. However, the Cancer Zodiac doesn't start until June 21st. I can understand how easy of a typo that is to make, but the entire fandom is saying today is Karkay's Wriggling Day, and yelling at anyone who tries to correct them. It's making the entire fandom look like a bunch of dumb fucks who don't know possibly one of the most important aspects of Homestuck: The Zodiac. In fact, I have studied the Cancer zodiac since I was in kindergarted, because it's my zodiac, after all. My father, whose birthday is this monday, is very much a Gemini zodiac, as well. I hope you will fix this soon, because it is wrecking pure havoc throughout the entire fandom. SmuppetMaster (talk) 03:30, June 13, 2013 (UTC)smuppetMaster :While you are correct about the zodiac, you seem to have a few misconceptions. First is that while Karkat's sign is Cancer, that has nothing to do with his birthday as the troll signs have nothing to do with the troll zodiac, rather the troll signs became our zodiac by virtue of them creating our universe. Therefore the dates we associate with the Cancer sign are completely disconnected to Karkat's wriggling day. :As for why people are calling today Karkat's wriggling day, is because Hivebent started on June 12th, and when Hivebent started it said to be Karkat's wriggling day on Alternia which was the "12th bilunar perigee of the 6th dark season's equinox". However given the Alternian calendar doesn't even match up to Earth's calendar there is no true equivalent date on Earth that matches this. Therefore Karkat's wriggling day occurring on any Earth date is only possible due to our meta-perspective, and from our meta-perspective that date is June 12th. - The Light6 (talk) 03:39, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Interludes I was under the impression that we had already solved this issue? I took care of it all myself one day, since the discussion had stagnated. 22:53, June 13, 2013 (UTC) :We have solved it. I was just making the table to condense all the information and than probably add it to a project page, that way all the information is clear and layed out for those who which to see why we did it the way we did. Because making people read the entire discussion to get answers is unneeded. :tl;dr - Basically an archive. - The Light6 (talk) 03:02, June 14, 2013 (UTC) :And of course, a day later the issue is reopened again by people who aren't aware. Just like I said they might be (I just never expected to be proven right so soon). So yeah I finished off the table and moved it to its own page where it can serve as a resource for all who are confused. :I guess it is worth just posting a message on the forum topic about the new page and archiving it since no further discussion needs to occur except to change a previous decision or if new information comes to light (like a map update for the A6I5-A6A6 interlude) and that can all be dealt with on the talk page. - The Light6 (talk) 17:31, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Gamzee and Immortality I think it's safe to say now that we have enough contextual clues to make some sense of Gamzee's situation. Sometime during the meteor ride to the new session is when he was given pieces of his fake god tier outfit by dream bubble allies. Then, he failed to be teleported off of the meteor with everyone else, thus traveling on it through the Skaian gate to post-scratch future Earth. While there, he was in the vicinity of the cherub egg being laid, an egg surrounded by the same aura of immortality that the cherubs had when mating. His life was never actually threatened before this, so it's entirely likely that this is how he became immortal. The whole "clowns can't die" thing is bullshit, as evidenced by ICP and Kurloz. After that, I imagine he used the time machines on the meteor to rewind its timeline back to the B2 Incipisphere, where he made all the sprites, and where his next move is a mystery. Now the question is, can we say all that (barring the last very speculatory sentence) on a mainspace article? 06:24, June 14, 2013 (UTC) :The probably with that is 1) Gamzee has a notable presence in the B2 session so he didn't leave the meteor than that means he leaves the session, does a bunch of stuff than returns. It is much simpler to assume he left the meteor time travelled throughout the session and then later returned to the meteor (via time travel) or was exiled with a different meteor (or even the Frog Temple transportalisers). And 2) the idea the egg could effect Gamzee is highly speculative in itself as opposed to in-canon comments. - The Light6 (talk) 06:50, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about that. Apparently, Pajaritodelodio has been going to every single wiki I've ever been on and leaving that same message, with some variation on the sensationallist header that I am abusing my authority. I have left him a reply on the first place I noticed it, informing him of why he was blocked, and why it will not be lifted. To be honest, had I realized the extent of his rude behaviour, however, I would have been less lenient with him, though I am loath to make matters worse by changing my decision now that I've already given a warning. Thank you for stepping in to reprimand him. Admins on other wikis have done the same, and I am hopeful that hearing it from multiple sources will drill home the fact that this is not acceptible behaviour. Meanwhile, please allow me to apologize for this problem being dragged to your doorstep, both on my own behalf, and as an SOG wiki admin. -- Kefke Wren (talk) 10:24, June 18, 2013 (UTC) :Its no problem. Its good to hear that admins from other wikis have also been reprimanding him, especially given the extent of his behaviour. - The Light6 (talk) 10:37, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Felt Templates Just a heads up, the Itchy template needs fixing. (At least it would seem so, looking at the page for it) 17:24, June 19, 2013 (UTC) :It is/was just displaying an old version of the template, I don't know why it would be since I fixed the error soon after it was made, e.g. also two days ago. I made a minor edit so hopefully it will update the cache and look correct. If it doesn't try purging the page (add ?action=purge to the end of the page's url). - The Light6 (talk) 00:39, June 20, 2013 (UTC) GCAT LOOK BUDDY. I DON'T WANT TO SOUND MEAN OR ANYTHING, OKAY? I'M JUST GONNA SAY. I DON'T LIKE IT WHEN PEOPLE TREAT MY EDITS LIKE LIES. I DON'T MEAN HARM. I JUST WANT TO SAY THAT I KNOW THAT MY EDIT IS TRUTHFULLY TRUE IN EVERY FREAKING TRUTHFUL WAY. THE LETTERS IN "GCAT" ARE MATCHING THE GENETIC LETTERS OF DNA. HEAR ME????? I'MNOTLYINGABOUTTHISTHISISTHE2NDTIMEIHADSOMEONETREATMYEDITSLIKEGARBAGEAND' I DONT WANT ANYMORE OF IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'' Topaz-lemon (talk) 18:55, June 23, 2013 (UTC)topaz-lemon :Jesus christ, dude. Did you even read his response? He never said you were lying, but it's already noted in the article. 19:05, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Oh... :x Topaz-lemon (talk) :I do want to apologize though because looking back at your edit history, apparently I was the one who undid all of yours. It wasn't anything personal, just that the facts in question had already been stated in more suitable locations: different articles or different sections of the same article. 02:33, June 24, 2013 (UTC) The Forge and the Genesis Frog It seems to be what's supposed to happen in a normal session to me, because - :JADE: it fell into the forge :JADE: in the years since it has sunk all the way down to the planets core :JADE: '''but as it happens that is exactly where it should be! :JADE: my denizen is now guarding it :JADE: as im sure kanaya already knows it will not be released unless you travel there and formally request that she do so 05:36, July 1, 2013 (UTC) MSPA quote template Is there a way to make the template render the text in aliased Courier New? 22:51, August 6, 2013 (UTC) :As far as I can tell, whether a font is aliased or not seems to actually be encoded in the font. So if my understanding is correct you cannot change a font from aliased to anti-aliased and back. It is always one or the other. And looking it up, it seems Courier New is aliased. :(Also I guess you were asking to ensure our quotes match the style of text used in MSPA exactly, however I decided to compare MSPA text to our template and see no difference.) - The Light6 (talk) 04:30, August 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Is it actually encoded in the font? That's weird. Anyway I was asking because Andrew remarked somehwere with a visual aid that the true "look" of the site was supposed to have it looking aliased, to match those old text-based adventure games that this whole thing is an homage to. It mostly depends on your actual computer settings, such as how you have windows cleartype adjusted, whether you've actually turned cleartype off, or in my case whether you've gone so far as to disable all text anti-aliasing via the regedit (registry editor) program. ::But yeah if that isn't something we can change in the template itself period then that basically answers my question. 04:59, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Good news though, I found his tumblr post I was thinking of. 08:33, August 8, 2013 (UTC) "Homosuck" Sprites So how exactly should we handle these in the infoboxes? I think the way we're doing it right now might not be ideal. Instead of having it as another sprite under the Normal tab, I was thinking it could be its own tab at the end. However, I'm not sure if that would make the infoboxes prohibitively large. Additionally, instead of Caliborn I was considering changing the name of said tabs to Homosuck, because it is less spoilery. On the other hand, though, I don't want anyone to be unduly offended. Your opinion? 16:05, August 29, 2013 (UTC) :And as perhaps a more prominent question, how much coverage do we lend this debacle? Should it have its own page? Should 's land be included in the locations navbox? 21:00, August 30, 2013 (UTC) ::First of all, I think the infobox tabs should be "Homosuck". Nobody will be offended by that who isn't going to already be offended by HS using the moniker. As a wiki – job description: "informative" – it's kind of not our problem, you know? Furthermore, "Caliborn" is a kind of confusing label; just one possible misinterpretation of it, for instance, would be that it's the character in attire resembling Caliborn's. By way of comparison, the best example of this is the "Outfits/Vriska" tab for John. ::Next point of discussion: I don't think Homosuck deserves its own page, since it is, in its entirety, comprised of the A6A6 sub-sub-acts. As for the locations navbox, if anything were added to that, it would be a general entry for Homosuck locations; LOSHIT alone doesn't warrant a page. That said, by all means, start putting something together in a sandbox, and we can evaluate whether it's worth having a dedicated page for any of this stuff Shellphone call as for the identity of the caller, we will see... if you are right, I think this would be the first time a dead player contacted a live player outside of dream bubbles Whohoohuwhu (talk) 10:16, September 3, 2013 (UTC) ding dong the witch is dead I felt pointing out that refence in particular was amusing because of Andrew shining a light on it, but you are right, this is a serious wiki so please excuse me =)Whohoohuwhu (talk) 08:20, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Question time So there is something I want to ask you and SN about. It's kind of unrelated to the wiki. I am part of a project atm and we are going to lauch a kickstarter soon. I was wondering if I can pitch the project here? Like an announcement in the news section or something? I know it's not something a wiki usually does (I think), but I thought asking couldn't hurt. The project uses a video game as the basis of a story, but approaches it in a more unconvential way, so it kinda shares that with MSPA. Let me know what you think. SN if you happen to see this, feel free to join in on the discussion. If not I am going to pester you on your talk page later. 16:51, October 28, 2013 (UTC) :Given that I should have been asleep hours ago I am not in the right state of mind to give a clear answer at the moment. Can I ask how soon you are launching the kickstarter? At the very least I'll know how long I have to gather my thoughts. - The Light6 (talk) 17:42, October 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Sure. It's going to be the middle of this week. Maybe it's better if you guys can just see what it is before you think about it anyway. :D 21:09, October 28, 2013 (UTC)